


The Fayre

by J65



Category: Gordon Ramsay - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, fayre, ferris - Freeform, gordon - Freeform, ramsay - Freeform, reader - Freeform, wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: You and Gordon go to the fayre and get stuck on the ferris wheel.
Relationships: Gordon Ramsay/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The Fayre

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it too.

You had just gone on several roller coasters at the theme park with your boyfriend Gordon Ramsay and since you were kind of tired you wanted to call it a night. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm tired babe." you replied nonchalantly.

"Just one more ride, come on." he protested.

"Fine." you said, against all your better judgment. "Just one more ride. How about the Ferris wheel? It's pretty chill and relaxing." you asked.

"Yeah why not?" he said. He paid the fare for both of you and you got on the Ferris wheel, into the capsules. They were closed to the air, and the bottom half was red and metal, and the top half was transparent glass.

You got in first so you were at the right side, and Gordon got in and sat down next to you. The ride operator closed the door to the capsule, and then started the ride. You were the only people on there, as most other people had gone home by now. The ride slowly went up; you rested your head on Gordon's shoulder and sighed. You were getting more tired by the second, and Gordon could tell so he offered you some chewy sweets which you ate, giving you a bit of a sugar rush and waking you up. You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him. By this time your capsule was at about 1 o'clock, so it was almost at the top.

There was a weird vibration and you felt the ride grind to a halt. "What's happening?" you asked as you looked out of the window. It turned out there was a power cut, so the Ferris wheel had stopped working. You could be stuck up here for hours, and you didn't know what to do to pass the time, so you got out your phone, only to discover that it was dead. Gordon checked his as well, and it was also dead, so you couldn't play on your phones or anything.

You sat on Gordon's lap, and put your legs on either side of him so you were facing him and hugged him, burying your face in his chest. He lifted your head up and tilted it up then planted a kiss on your lips. You kissed back, grabbing the back of Gordon's head to deepen the kiss, him reciprocating, you moaning into the kiss.

You felt a bulge growing in his pants and smirked into the kiss, pulling away and palming at his crotch. He moaned as you did this, so you stood up and pulled down your leggings, and sat back on him. You kissed once again, and he teased your clit with your fingers, making you moan into the kiss. He unbuckled his pants and pulled his dick out.

You lifted your body up and grabbed his dick, pulling your panties to the side and guiding it into you, both of you moaning as it entered you. You started moving up and down, moaning each time you sank down onto him. After some time you felt your orgasm start to build up and you started moaning louder and higher pitched, and Gordon started to thrust up into you, only building your orgasm faster.

You were very close and Gordon made sure to put a hand over your mouth, just in case you moaned too loud. You came and shouted Gordon's name into his hand. He thrust into you a few more times and released, you moaning as you felt his warmth fill you up. You pulled his dick out and his cum dribbled out of you and onto the floor. They'll clean it up, you thought to yourself. You put your clothes back on and Gordon put his dick back in his pants and buckled his belt.

You saw the streetlights come back on, and thankfully the ride started moving again, your capsule got down to the bottom and the ride operator opened the door for you. You ran and dragged Gordon along with you, so you didn't have to face the embarrassment of the mess on the floor.


End file.
